


助教其一

by LinC229



Series: 海军年轻AU [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “有吧。”波鲁萨利诺说，“但没什么必要。”





	助教其一

今日依旧是耽丑快乐！

（稍微大了一点儿的）年轻AU。

————

 

 

波鲁萨利诺不是一个喜欢被事情麻烦的男人。他自认自己还算好相处——比起同样的怪物后辈或是萨卡斯基，他的朋友可是最多的！而他仍旧不是个喜欢被麻烦的人，这一点不会更改。

“我？我能教他们什么。放过我吧。”现在，这个最怕被麻烦的男人就差把手举高过头顶了，像出师时那样，朝着面前的泽法摆出投降动作（是的，甚至就连最后出师的一战他也是平局飘过），“他不是最看不惯百分百及格的学生，觉得他们没有狼性吗？”

泽法没说话。泽法胸口直至颈部裹着白色绷带，一条腿吊得老高，整个人看起来虚弱而浮肿。他还陷在术中麻醉的昏迷里。

“萨卡斯基前辈只拜托你每周代一下午的课！”他的后辈细心地把病房的门关好，回身横眉立目地看着波鲁萨利诺：“等萨卡斯基前辈能来，你自然可以走了。”

“哎哟，怎么还有人来催……那我可随便教了。”他说。

那女孩并不像敬佩他的同僚一样敬仰他。

剑道课上的菜鸟新生已经形成两两练习模式，并不用波鲁萨利诺多费心。男人抱臂靠在墙边。“你就没什么能点拨我们的吗，前辈？”女孩阴魂不散地问。

“有吧。”波鲁萨利诺说，“但没什么必要。”

女孩气得跳脚：“怎么海军净是库赞学长那样的人物啊！”

end


End file.
